


It smelled like victory

by smile_it_will_get_better



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Bombs, Can't forget that much, Dave is the best ngl, Dave really is a sweetheart though, Dave's alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Five just wants some coffee, Flashbacks, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guns, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I love him, I really forgot how to tag huh, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus never came back from Vietnam, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not as much as Klaus though, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldiers, Some Humor, The siblings go back in time, Vietnam War, War, What Have I Done, all that fun stuff, i wrote this instead of doing homework, oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_it_will_get_better/pseuds/smile_it_will_get_better
Summary: It was a mistake.He overshot everything by a lot, but in his defense he had very little time to plan and he could feel hot gusts of air rushing towards him and knew they would all be dead if they didn’t get out of there as soon as possible....Or the one where Klaus stays in Vietnam a lot longer than in the show and FIve messes up the calculations and ends up traveling with the siblings all the way into Vietnam, where Klaus is conveniently stationed. How will the siblings deal with this new version of Klaus? Will they survive the war and the dangers that come with it?





	1. Forward He Cried From The Rear

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about how war or the army works. This was put together by random things I googled, I did a lot of googling. But yeah, this plot bunny has been sitting in my head for awhile and I just really wanted to write it.
> 
> Also, pretend that Klaus went back just a few years earlier than he did in the tv for plot reasons. So yeah, enjoy this story I guess.

It was a mistake. 

He overshot everything by a lot, but in his defense he had very little time to plan and he could feel hot gusts of air rushing towards him and knew they would all be dead if they didn’t get out of there as soon as possible. 

This entire week had been a crap shoot, and Five wasn’t sure what to think about it all. Vanya, his little sweet sister who he always had a soft spot for, the ordinary one, the forgotten one, the one who apparently brought the apocalypse. 

She was the first one he told about any of this, the first one he trusted enough with the burden of his many years spent in that deserted hellscape. And she was the one who caused it all. He wasn’t sure how to quite wrap his mind around it. Didn’t have enough time to even think about it because suddenly the Commission was there and shooting at them, and they barely managed to get rid of them with a blast Vanya sent out. Then suddenly the world was ending and Five had literally a minute to try and decide where to jump and how to get there. 

So all four of his siblings, Vanya cradled in Luther’s arms, grabbed onto him and Five got ready to jump. 

(He couldn’t tell, but a certain ghost latched on to, unable to hold on but still managing to come along on the ride.)

He couldn’t help but to think about how Klaus wasn’t there, how Klaus was probably dead right now. How Klaus never showed up and Five hadn’t cared because he thought he could save them. Turn out he could save everyone but his one brother.

And as the fire was rushing in he concentrated as hard as he could and with thoughts of Klaus still lying in his mind. And he jumped. 

He wanted to go back maybe a few days, even a week. A month or a year if he was really unlikely, but somehow as the theater faded from his eyes he got pulled much farther, something in his mind latching onto some external source and dragging them all towards that. 

Before Five could find a way to get them back onto track they tumbled into a grey building, the scent of ash heavy on Five’s tongue. 

For a second he couldn’t breathe, he failed, somehow brought them into the future to the apocalyptic landscape, the scent of burning filling his throat, his sibling’s dead body on the back of his eyelids. 

“Five?” Diego’s voice snapped him out of it, and he forced himself to breathe in, to look around and figure out what happened, what went wrong. He was jumping back in time, not forwards. 

His head swam and he felt a tiny bit nauseous but he forced himself to look up and blink the tears back. He was still in his 13-year-old body, which sucked, but all his siblings were fine, or well mostly fine. They were all blinking around in surprise, staring at the destructed home around them. It was still half standing, and they couldn’t see the street from where they were. But he was reminded of their own home in ruins around them. 

“Where are we?” Luther demanded, still cradling Vanya’s body in his arms. He looked slightly panicked, and Five really didn’t feel bad for him. 

“I’m not 100% sure.” Five said slowly, turning around and taking in the scenery. The room was made out of stone, crumbling and ruined in some parts. The ash was evident in the air but it reminded him of something else, not the years he spent in the future. But an odd job or so he spent in one of the eras of war. The stink of gasoline he came to associate with napalm. 

At that moment, the unmistakable sound of growing voices and footsteps caught all of their attention. All four of them, bar Vanya who was still passed out, immediately became alert, their eyes locking on the wall taken apart in front of them. 

It sounded like only two men, joking around and chatting casually as they walked towards their hiding spot. Five focused, trying to jump behind them to take them out, but his power was depleted, it would be a while before he could do anything using them. That was slight hiccup but he was dangerous enough without his powers. 

“What should we do?” Diego whispered; two knives already drawn. His eyes never left the area where they were exposed, ready to spring at any moment. 

“Don’t kill them unless their harm us first, we’re tired, lost and hurt. They could be of use to tell us where the hell we are.” Five told them, also shifting his weight to the back of his feet, ready to spring if needed. 

He could hear the men drawing closer, catching small whips of their conversation. 

“Why do they even still send us on these missions?” One was drawling, sounding bored. “Not like anything can be recovered, and those mass graves we have to dig are just exhausting and pointless.” 

Five grit his teeth, the voices drawing closer. 

“It’s the least they deserve.” The second voice pointed out. “They didn’t want to die.” 

“But it’s still such a drag.” The first soldier complained, seconds away from being in view of them. “It’s not like we’re going to- holy shit.” 

The two men walked into view, their eyes widening as they took in the sight of them, their guns raising immediately. “Hand up and get down on the ground.” The second soldier ordered, and Five nodded at his siblings, falling to the ground himself. Vanya was injured, Five was exhausted, and they were all high strung. If they were in a war zone their best bet was playing along. 

He could see it killed Luther and Diego to stand down so easily, but for once his pig-headed brothers actually listened and knelt down and did what they were told to do. Five watched Diego slide his knives up his sleeves, for easy access. 

“Fuck.” The first soldier swore. “Bryans go get the Corporal.” 

The second man nodded and ran off, leaving them alone. 

“You, bug guy.” The soldier pointed the gun at Luther, and Five tensed. “Put the dame down.” 

“I’d rather not.” Luther replied; cradling Vanya closer. 

“This will go a lot easier if you just listen to what I’m saying. I don't want to shoot you.” The soldier ground out, the hold on his gun going tighter. New to the fray probably, unsure of how to deal with any of this. Faced with five unexplainable people who somehow survived a bombing without a scratch. 

“He means no harm.” Five spoke up, trying to diffuse. “She’s our sister and she’s hurt. We don’t want her to come to anymore harm.” 

The soldier grimaced, but reluctantly moved his gun away from Luther, even if it was only by a fraction. 

“Where the hell did you guys come from?” The soldier asked. “No one could have survived that blast.”

“We got lucky.” Diego replied, and the soldier narrowed his eyes. 

“We don’t mean to cause harm.” Allison said, her voice scratchy and raw but there, despite the wince she gave when speaking. 

“No one asked you.” The soldier snarled, and Five felt a spark of anger. 

“Stand down Soldier.” A deep voice ordered, and Five’s eyes snapped over to the newcomer. Was this their Corporal? “How the hell,” He drawled while eyeing the five of them. “There shouldn’t be anyone alive.” 

The last part was clearly not supposed to be answered, but Five did it anyways. 

“We happen to be a bit lost.” He said, and the man startled. 

“Your American.” He stated, and Five blinked. 

“Are we not supposed to be?” He challenged. 

“Since you are in the middle of a Vietnam war zone and not part of the army, yeah I’d say I’m surprised that your American.” The man deadpanned, and Five blinked. Vietnam huh, that’s a new one. The man turned to one of the soldiers. “Go get the Corporal, he’ll want to see this.” 

“I thought he was busy.” The second drawled, but shut up quickly after the other man glared him down. 

“Go help the others search for more bodies.” The man ordered, his voice cold stone. 

“I don’t think I should leave you here Katz.” The soldier said, shifting from foot to foot as glancing at the five of them. 

“Good thing it was an order then.” The man, Katz, said. The soldier grumbled but stalked off either way. Katz turned to face them. 

“Officer David Katz. Care to explain how you five managed to survive a bombing without a scratch?” David was watching them almost curiously, like he remembered them from somewhere. 

“Sorry, you said Vietnam?’ Luther cut in, and David raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“A Shu Valley area. You said your lost, how does five American citizens, two of which are woman, get lost in the middle of an active warzone?” David cast a look the other way, probably looking for the Corporal. 

“Don’t insult my sisters.” Five said. “They both could probably knock you dead on your feet if they wanted to.” 

“No doubt about their capabilities.” David said easily. “But women don’t get shipped over here often. It’s rare to seem a dame that isn’t part of our medical team. Especially in these areas.” 

Five hummed, and footsteps came closer. Five perked up, trying to see the approaching people. 

He had to say he was not expecting Klaus to amble around the corner, decked out in army vest and a gun hefted in his hands. Klaus’s eyes widened momentarily before his face smoothed out, all business. 

“This is interesting to say the least.” His brother said slowly, and Five could feel the rest of them in equal shock. Klaus’s eyes flickered to Vanya, and Five could see a pang of fear at seeing her limp body lying in Luther’s arms. “What the hell’s going on Davey?” 

“Bryans and Andrews found them on their search. Their American, won’t tell me how they got here, the one appears to be uninjured but otherwise they somehow avoided the blast.” David, or Dave most likely from the nickname, summed everything up quickly.

“Quirky.” Klaus said, nodding his head. “That’s not weird at all.” 

“Should we get rid of them now?” The soldier, Andrews, asked. Five only panicked slightly when the boy raised his gun towards them. But Klaus shook his head.

“Take them back to camp, they’re bound to know something.” He ordered. 

Diego looked like he was going to say something, so Five delivered him a swift kick to his leg, shaking his head no as all of his siblings turned to him. Klaus was here, how? Five had no clue. But their best shot of getting through here was following Klaus’s lead. Which made Five cringe, the thought of going along with whatever crazy plan Klaus thought up. 

“Klaus,” Dave hissed, grabbing his arm in protest. “They could be dangerous.” 

“They’re American in the middle of a place where Americans should not be. Two girls, one injured, and a literal kid. I’m not slaughtering them. They have to know something.” Klaus replied, and Five bristled at being referred to as a kid. He was more capable than everyone here combined.

“Bad idea Hargreeves, they’re probably spies.” Andrews said, not lowering his gun. Klaus turned to him, frowning. 

“Andrew’s, I told you to stand down.” He hissed, and the man faltered. 

“Corporal they could be-“ The man started, but Klaus cut him off. 

“Private Andrews I have given you an order, I expect you to follow it. Stand down.” Klaus said, his voice sending shivers down Five’s spine. That was not his happy go lucky druggie brother speaking. That was an army Corporal in the Vietnam war ordered his men around. Andrews put his gun down immediately, although he was still on alert. 

Dave inched closer to Klaus, almost unnoticeable to anyone who wasn’t watching. Five caught it easily. 

“Sarg is going to be pissed.” He sighed, and Klaus nodded. 

“I’ll deal with him.” He reassured, and Five could see the way Klaus’s eyes softened as he looked to the other men. Klaus turned to address them, and Five could detect no ounce of their brother in his gaze. “Up, follow us. No complaints or else we will riddle your body with bullets.” 

The others blinked, looking a mix between surprised, mad and slightly worried. But Five saw through their brother’s mask, and when Klaus’s eyes met his, his brother sent him a wink. Almost too fast to notice. 

Five got up, satisfied in knowing that Klaus knew what he was doing. The others followed reluctantly. 

“Five,” Diego hissed in his ear as Dave circled behind them and Klaus lead them away. “What the hell is happening?”

“I believe our brother is taking us as prisoners of war.” Five replied calmly and quietly. “Just go along with it.” 

All three awake siblings looked like they wanted to protest, but one by one they stood down. Following Klaus with light hesitation. They joined a group of five new men at the edge of the city, all five of them sweaty and gaping at them. 

“Lookie what we got!” One called out. “The only ever survivors of a Napalm. Pretty too.” 

Klaus glared at them, ordering a quick issue for them to shut up and Five didn’t hear from the man again. 

“Everything cleaned up?” Klaus asked, and the men nodded. 

“All properly disposed of sir. 200 recovered and properly buried.” One stepped forwards, and Klaus nodded. 

“Great, report back to base. Andrews, Katz, Bryans and Coles at the back. Jason, Johnston, Williams and Wilson your up with me.” Klaus ordered and the men immediately fell into line. 

All eight of the men immediately listened to Klaus, and looking back Five could see Katz ordering his assigned men around. Those two were easily the commanders of the group. Five watched over the next two hours how all the men immediately listened to everything Klaus said without hesitation, and Five wondered just how long Klaus had been in this hellhole. 

He wasn’t sure he would like that answer. 

_____________________________

It took them almost two and half hours to get back to the camp area. It was small, around four tents tucked into the corner of the forest, and as soon as the ground came out a stern looking older man marched out, and immediately Five knew this was the Sergeant. 

“Corporal Hargreeves!” The man snapped, and Five hoped none of the soldiers could tell how all of the siblings snapped their heads up. 

“Sir.” Klaus replied, giving him a quick salute. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” The man asked, waving to Five and the others. 

“You said to look for survivors. I found some.” Klaus said, not breaking eye contact and it was good to know Klaus hadn’t become any less annoying over the lost time. 

“You were ordered to kill any survivors.” The man sighed, and Five knew this wasn’t even close to the first time Klaus intentionally misheard an order. How had this idiot managed to become a Corporal?

“They’re American sir.” Klaus pointed out. “They survived the bombing, I figured they knew something important.” 

“Jesus Christ.” The Sargent sighed. “Report to my tent for a mission report. Katz can take them to the medical tent to make sure their patched up, Wilson and Johnston take watch over the entrance.” 

“Sir, I wanted to make sure they’re-“ Klaus tried to protest, but the Sargent cut him off. 

“Now Hargreeves.” The man ordered, and Klaus sighed, turning around and tugging Dave away from the rest of them, leaning close to whisper in his ear for a long moment. Dave pulled away looking overly surprised before nodding. Klaus marched away to follow the Sargent and Dave lead them to a tent, opening the flap and leading them inside. 

“Down on the beds, I’d prefer to make this quick and without fuss.” Dave ordered. “You can place the girl here sir, we’ll tend to her first.” 

Luther reluctantly placed Vanya down, and a single nurse rushed out to look over her. 

“Thank you Anna.” Dave said to the nurse, who barely even glanced at him. “The rest of you, over here please.” He walked to the other side of the tent, but none of the siblings moved. 

“We’re not leaving Vanya.” Allison said firmly, her voice soft but sure. 

“Never asked you to.” Dave replied. “I figured we simply wanted some privacy so we can talk.” 

“So you can grill us and figure out if we are Vietnam spies?” Five asked. “I’ll stay right where I am.” 

“I already know your not spies.” Dave scoffed. “Five isn’t it?” 

Five’s blood ran cold, his glare turning to ice as he stared Dave down. 

“How do you know my name?” He hissed, but Dave seemed unaffected. 

“The stars may fall from the sky but they will forever stay embedded in the universe.” He said casually, and Five and the rest of the siblings blinked. 

“How the hell do you know that?” Diego snarled, and Five frowned. 

Each of the siblings had a very specific set of words they were to use when to ensure ultimate trust. If you wanted someone to not question you or your intentions, you said your phrase. It was a symbol of trust, something used to remind each other that they had to trust each other no matter what. 

Klaus told Dave it, which meant Klaus wanted them to trust Dave. 

Five had no clue who this man was, but even Klaus knew the weight of their terms. He wouldn’t have told Dave to tell them if he didn’t trust Dave with his life. 

“Fine.” Five hissed, marching past Dave to the last cot and sitting down. Frankly he was beyond tired, limbs aching and eyes burning with exhaustion. Luther followed next, along with Diego. Allison hovered over Vanya for an extra second before trialing too. Dave nodded at them all, satisfied at their acceptance. 

“I had no idea that was going to work.” Dave laughed slightly, running a hand over his face. Suddenly he seemed a lot less of a self-assured soldier and more of a boy thrown into an unfamiliar situation. “Are you guys really Klaus’s siblings?”

“He told you about us?” Allison asked, and Dave waved a hand. 

“We tell each other everything.” He said casually, and Five tried not to think of the implications. “Klaus told me to answer any questions you had, so fire away and I’ll do my best.” 

“I’ll start.” Diego said, raising a hand. “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Good question.” Dave nodded. “Welcome to war, no one knows what the fuck is going on accept the higher ups and they won’t tell us grunts anything.” 

“What year is it?” Luther interrupted, and Dave turned to face him. 

“1971.” Dave replied. “Vietnam, just off of A Shu Valley.” 

“Does Klaus have a briefcase?” Five interrupted. It was the only way he could think of Klaus getting here. Cha Cha and Hazel lost their case, is it possible Klaus somehow got it and came here? If so that was their ticket to getting out. 

Five ignored the part of him that wondered why Klaus hadn’t used it yet to come home to them. 

“A briefcase?” Dave asked. “Uh, yeah he did.” 

“Did?” Five asked, leaning forwards. “This is very important Dave, is the briefcase here?” 

“No it got blown up in an attack a while ago.” Dave told them, and Five blinked swearing softly. So that explains it. “We lost everything in a bombing, me, Klaus, and four others were actually the only one to get out of there alive.” 

“When was that?” Five asked softly, when really he was asking how long Klaus had been stuck here. 

“God, it was ten months into Klaus and I’s first tour.” Dave said, and Five sighed. Ten months, Klaus had been here at least ten months. Klaus who cried whenever he saw a spider, who was a pacifist at heart and could see goddamn ghosts. “But that was close to three years ago so I don’t really recall much.” 

The silence that followed was filled with shocked glances and disbelief. 

“Three years ago?” Diego asked, sounding like someone punched him in the stomach. 

“Klaus has been here for almost Four years?” Allison asked, sounding faintly sick. 

“Why don’t you know that?” Dave asked, looking confused. “Were you guys not in touch when he left?”

“No.” Five replied, his mouth dry. “You could say we were a bit caught up in things.” 

Four years. 

Klaus had survived in this war for four entire years, fighting and killing and surviving. 

Just as he finished protesting that, he heard Vanya start to stir and he sighed, another complication to deal with. 

This was beyond fucked in every way. FIve could really use a cup of coffee right now.


	2. And The Front Rank Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: says that there might not be a chapter for a while  
> Also me: Updates immediately because I'm trash and had time 
> 
> So yeah, have some Klaus perspective.
> 
> Also, there's a Gentleman's Guide to Vice and VIrtue reference in here because I just had to.

Klaus would be the first to tell you his life went to shit pretty quickly. 

Weirdly enough, he barely considered the period of his life where he did drugs every night of his life a bad part anymore. Sure it sucked and fucked him up pretty bad, but it was fun and it made the ghosts go away. 

No, his life didn’t go to shit when he started drugs, it went to shit when he got tortured and randomly teleported in the 1960’s. Which honestly wouldn’t have been too bad if he was literally anywhere else. Going to a sick disco or nightclub in the 1960’s? Heavenly. Maybe he would have been able to go and participate in the whole Stonewall riots or something because fuck the police. But no, he got stuck in goddamn Vietnam in the middle of a war. 

Yay him. 

After dealing with the gunfire and getting use to the stink of mud grime and rotting flesh, it was surprisingly easy to fit in. The other men didn’t care that he was too skinny, or that he jumped at every sound, they didn’t care that every once and a while he popped a pill or two to keep himself sane. 

They accepted him, took him into their group despite him showing up in the middle of nowhere for no reason. He became a part of their ranks, their brothers in arms, their family. And then there was Dave. 

Dave, who held him closely while he taught him how to shoot a gun. Dave, who smiled at him even when they were knee deep in shit with enemy fire raining down on them. Dave, who saved his life so many times and who Klaus saved just as many. 

Dave who he fell in love with pretty damn quick. 

He was the kind of person to declare his love for really any man who treated him with any semblance of affection, but Dave was different. Dave didn’t think any less of Klaus for his eccentric personality because he had seen worse growing up on the streets. Dave who held him after he killed his first man and said he was still worthy of love, that they all had killed people and it didn’t make him less of a man. 

Klaus would have died a thousand times over if not for Dave, who watched his back, who brought him back from the edge and loved him with no remorse. 

So when their base got attacked by air on his tenth month and all their belongings got demolished, Klaus didn’t mourn his briefcase for long. Why would he need to go back? He had everything right here. 

They spent their year there, and then another. Dave had nowhere to go to, and Klaus wasn’t supposed to be born for another thirty years, so they were two individuals displaced in the world. Did Klaus want to continue living in hell? Continue killing innocent soldiers simply fighting for their country? Fuck no. 

But it was the only place him and Dave could be in peace. No matter where they went, they wouldn’t be accepted, not in the 1960’s when lgbt rights were only just starting to snowball. The only place they could find that they could rest was oddly enough in the middle of the war, when everyone was too concerned about being shot to give a damn if two of their comrades were screwing. 

They did a lot, conquered some places, did a fair amount of work around A Shau Valley, even participated in Hamburger Hill. He had protested, rioted and yelled in commanding officers faces and risked discharge while trying to end all this pointless fighting. And yet he still kept fighting. Kept killing. It made him sick, but it was survival. And they survived. In fact they did more than that, and in their second year Klaus got promoted to Corporal. Despite him being the one technically in charge, their men saw both him and Dave as the ring leaders. He had been leading this specific group since then.

It was nice, something he never experienced before. Being able to tell the men something and immediately have them listen, never questioning him, never telling him to shut up, never ignoring him like he was nothing. He was something here, a good leader, a good soldier, a good lover. 

He had purpose and he wasn’t about to give that up. So when he was doing a simply scout of a bombed town and saw his siblings, he wanted to throw hands. He had just spent two hours digging a mass grave for the hundreds of burnt and shrivelled bodies he found, and seeing his siblings kneeling in the dirt activated some sort of fight or flight instinct inside him.

It had been a long time, and the war had blurred his lines between this life and the last one, turning it into one big smear of blood, gore and sorrow. So when he saw his siblings faces staring back at him, he felt like he was staring at the manifestation of a night terror. 

They stared back at him with the same look of dread and surprise. He idly wondered how long it had been for them, how long he’d be gone according to their timeline. He guessed not as long as it had been for him since they looked pretty much the same, but you never know. 

Vanya was passed out in Luther’s arms for some reason, wearing a pretty sick white suit covered in dust and ash that was still floating in the air. Five looked ready to pass out and the others looked practically ready to collapse as well. 

So he made up a plan. 

Protocol declared that Klaus should raise his gun and mow them down where they stood, but he couldn’t do that for many reasons. The main one being that those were his siblings, who were staring at him like he was a ghost. 

He quickly sent Andrews away, the boy getting under his skin again. He was a new recruit, only around five months in, and he was also the only man in their trope who could look Klaus and Dave in the eyes and disobey them. Disappointing as it was, if he didn’t shape up soon Klaus gave it around three months before he was dead in a ditch after disobeying.

The sad causality of war was how easily he had come to accepting that some men just died. Klaus had never been a stranger to death, but now he knew it like an old friend instead of a distant relative. 

Either way, he came up with a plan and within ten minutes they were marching back to camp and Klaus wondered just how screwed he was.

Of course, the Sargent immediately wanted a mission report and he looked pissed, so Klaus pulled Dave open. 

“Can you do me a favor?” He hissed, and Dave blinked in confusion. 

“Of course.” He replied like he always did. 

“Go with them and answer any questions they have, please.” He begged, his hand curling around Dave’s arms, the contact helping settle his nerves better than any drug. “I can’t explain right now, but they’re my siblings and I need you to be there with them.” 

“Wait your siblings?” Dave asked, his nose scrunching up in confusion and Klaus had to bite back on the urge to press a kiss to it. 

“Gotta go.” He said instead, turning away and marching towards the Sergeants tent and ignoring Dave’s hissed calls. 

“Sir.” Klaus said, standing straight as he could while the Sargant scribbled away in his book. It killed him to take orders sometimes, but he had been through enough to know that if you didn’t take orders you would get killed. It was a hard mentality to accept that your superiors know best, especially when they don’t, but it was a giant game of survival out here and Klaus aimed to live. 

“You did a risky thing out there Hargreeves.” Sargant Ackerson said, sighing as he put down the pencil. Many of the men thought the Sarg hated them, but Klaus knew better. The man was in charge of all of them, the weight of their lives resting on his back. He was hard on them because he knew it was the only way to keep them in order. Klaus felt that strain too, felt the effects on his own personality every time a man came back dead after following an order he sent out. 

“I know sir.” Klaus replied, ever so softly. The Sarg raised an eyebrow, looking up at him weirdly. 

“What?” He asked, folding his arms on the desk. “No snarky comment, no rebuttal? Where’d all your spark go boy?” 

“Went on a nice vacation way far away from here.” HE said with a small smirk. The Sarg chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I like you Hargreeves, you know I do. You command these boys well and you’re a damn fine shot. That’s why I’m trusting you with this call, but we don’t have room for seven prisoners.” Ackerson said, leaning forwards. “What do you propose?” 

Klaus bit his lip, turning the thought over in his mind. This was almost too easy; he was expecting to be chewed out and then have to beg for his siblings’ lives. So there had to be a catch here somewhere. He had to take the safe route and hope the Sarg’s nice streak would pay off.

He proposed his idea and watched as The Sargent debated it carefully before giving him grace. 

“Now get the hell out of here, patrol stars soon.” The man dismissed him and Klaus rushed out of the tent. Immediately heading over to where he knew Dave and the rest of them were. “Stand down, go take a break.” He ordered the two men watching the flap. 

“Klaus-“ Wilson started to protest, but Klaus cut him off with a sharp headshake. 

He liked Luke, the two of them played cards together whenever they could. He had a dry sense of humor and a loud personality. Protective streak too, especially over Klaus and Dave. Klaus fondly remembered back a year ago when Luke threatened to beat the living daylights out of one new recruit who called Klaus a fairy. 

Luke shook his head and muttered something under his breath, throwing his rifle over his shoulder and marching away, Alex following behind without a word. The kid went mute three months ago after his brother’s head got blown off right beside him. 

Klaus took a deep breath and pushed the flap open ducking inside the medical tent. Immediately seven pairs of eyes turned towards him, some melting with relief while others looked guilty. Klaus didn’t want to think about the questions they bombarded onto Dave, who looked beyond thankful that Klaus showed up. 

“How’s life going?” He asked casually, and Dave’s lips twitched. Klaus took in the rest of his siblings. Vanya was just waking up now, blurry eyed and confused, with Allison by her side clutching her arm. Luther was hovering near the back, looking hesitant and worried and Diego had his arms crossed, Eyes locked onto Klaus, same with Five. Anna was tending to Vanya, and Klaus shot her a thankful smile that made her cheeks burn red. 

Dave was walking over to him, meeting him halfway as they stood side by side. 

“So, anyone going to tell me what’s going on? Don’t bogart the information from me.” He teased, perching on the edge of the back, watching as all his siblings blinked in confusion. Right, they probably had no clue what any 60’s slang was.   
“What the fuck Klaus.” Diego was the first to speak, blinking at him with something similar to anger in his eyes. Klaus’s eyes flickered over to Anna, who finished looking at Vanya and nodded at him. 

“Everything seems good sir, she just needs some solid rest and she’ll be up on her feet in no time.” She reported, and he nodded. 

“Thanks Ane.” He said, and she ducked her head, turning and walking out of the tent to give them some privacy. 

“Okay.” He said, spreading open his arms. “I am now open to whatever questions you didn’t pry out of poor Dave.” 

They all started talking at once, but it was Vanya’s soft question stood out to him. 

“Did I cause the apocalypse?” She asked, sounding fearful and scared and Klaus wondered just how much he missed. Years? Days? Minutes? Allison immediately started comforting Vanya, the two of them turning away from the conversation.

“You caused the apocalypse?” He asked. “Wasn’t that what you guys were supposed to be stopping?” 

“What we were trying to stop.” Luther said. “You were supposed to be helping too Klaus.” 

“Well, I figured since I’m like fifty years too early I’d take a break.” He deadpanned, his eyes flickering to Dave who was staring at him like he grew a second head. Klaus pressed their feet together, a silent promise to explain this all later.

Klaus glanced back up and saw Five studying him with an expression he very much did not like. Klaus looked away from his eyes. 

“So, bring me back up to speed.” He ordered, adopting his commander voice and pretending that none of his siblings took offense to it when all of it did. 

“We tried to stop the apocalypse, failed, and the world ended. I needed to jump, had no time to plan and got dragged here.” Five summarized, and Klaus could feel Dave itching for answers. Klaus hated how much he was going to explain. Dave knew the bare minimum. He knew about the ghosts, but that was as far as Klaus was going to push it, he didn’t want his lover thinking he was insane. But then again Dave had already stuck around for four years, so Klaus wasn’t sure what would be the final straw. 

“And now you're stuck here until Five generates more juice to fly you home.” Klaus confirmed. 

“We really have no plan for transporting into the middle of a war zone Klaus. You seem to have experience.” Five said, and Klaus knew in that moment how screwed his siblings really were. If Five was asking for help? Instead of coming up with a plan themselves? 

Fuck, Klaus needed some grass right about now. Maybe he’d play Luke for a joint or two later. 

“Well, I have a plan.” He said slowly. “You’re all going to hate it though.”

“I don’t think I can possibly hate this situation more.” Allison put in, and Klaus grinned. 

“Diego, Luther, Allison, how good are you at shooting a gun?” He asked with a grin, letting that sink in. 

“Klaus you didn’t.” Dave groaned, his head falling down onto Klaus shoulder before he remembered himself and sat back up, his foot moving away from where it was pressed into Klaus’s own. They could never truly be free. 

“I did.” He confirmed. “We lost some soldiers in a raid a week ago, probably the only reason Ackerson agreed. But you three are now unofficially apart of the 173rd Airborne Brigade.” 

“What about Vanya and I?” Five snapped, looking grumpy. Klaus only shrugged. 

“I imagine you two will work here with Anna. Five, despite probably being fairly skilled, you look like an ankle biter and no one would dream of throwing you into the thick of it. And Vanya, you look like five trucks in a drag race, so there’s no point dressing you up and forcing you into this hell. As for the rest of you, well let’s hope you know how to follow orders and shoot one of these beauties.” He patted his own rifle, which he has already named Bessie. Dave’s was Felicity, and almost every man in the Brigade had a name for their own gun. 

“This is ridiculous. I’m not fighting in this goddamn war.” Diego snapped, climbing to his feet. Klaus tensed up slightly, already preparing for a fight but not standing up quite yet. 

“Then go through the forest and make it on your own Diego.” He said, pitching his voice low as he looked up at his hot-headed brother. “You won’t make it a thousand feet before your either mowed down by snipers or you step on a land mine and get blown to bits. I’m not happy about this either, but it’s this or let all five of you get lined up and shot like animals.” 

Silence followed his rant and all five of his siblings, bar Ben who had left at some point, stared at him with a mix of frustration or disbelief. 

“Get some sleep. Diego you’re on patrol later tonight, you’ll be in a proper tent by tomorrow. For now rest here.” Klaus sighed at last, slinging his gun over his shoulder and fixing his helmet. 

“Where are you going?” Luther demanded, and Klaus sighed. 

“I’m going to my own tent to catch a drink and some sleep before I have to be up at the crack of dawn.” He snapped. “Do the same, if you hear bombs or gunfire stay put until someone comes to get you.” 

With that he started towards the flap, Dave half a step behind him. 

They walked in silence until they hit the edge of camp, Klaus pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, inhaling the smoke. 

“Was I too harsh?” He asked softly, staring at Dave. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen them and they haven’t changed a bit.” 

“Is that a good thing?” Dave asked cautiously. 

“Hell no.” Klaus snorted. “Old them and new me are not compatible. We’ll tear each other apart within the first mission.” 

Dave hummed in understanding. “The big guy looks like trouble. The knife boy may cause a ruckus but he seems less likely to take charge over you.” 

“Oh they will all try to boss me around. But this is my troop. They won’t have an inch of space here.” Klaus guaranteed. He could already see Luther or Diego trying to pull rank on him. But little did they know; dad’s numbers mean jack shit here. In this hellhole Klaus was the Colonel, which meant he was the one in charge.

Dave watched him, his hand reaching up to pull the cigarette out of his mouth before he came close and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Klaus melted into the kiss, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

“You’ll get through this.” Dave promised. “Can’t be harder than dealing with Peele our first year.” 

“Fuck Richard Peele.” Klaus laughed, pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. “That guy was a dick.” 

“He’s gone now. And you’re the ranger in this little town.” Dave said lowly, pressing their together once more. “We can deal with this together okay? Don’t pull away. I can already feel you distancing yourself.” 

“Why are you so perfect?” Klaus sighed; his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Chicago breeds only the best.” Dave joked, causing Klaus to laugh. 

“Oh yes, the best barrel rats and criminals.” He teased, and Dave made an affronted noise. 

“You take that back mister.” He said, faux serious. “I have to tell you I did not get arrested once in my youth.” 

“Liar, you told me you got arrested ten times before the age of fifteen.” Klaus snorted, reaching out to squeeze Dave’s hand. “We’ll get through this.” He promised.

“Four years and counting darling.” Dave said, pressing a hand against Klaus’s chest, right over the dog tags resting there. The ones with Dave’s name on them. Klaus knew his own were wrapped on Dave’s neck. “Let’s paint the sky red.” 

“You’re on patrol with Diego.” Klaus said, dancing away as Dave let out a cry of protest. 

His siblings randomly appearing was shitty yes, but he survived enemy gunfire at all times. He had carried his brothers’ bodies from the rubble of an attack, had faced Charlies coming at all side with seemingly no escape. He survived the human meat grinder of Hamburger Hill and made his way through minefields. 

His asshole siblings couldn’t stop him. 

Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Diego's perspective on this mess and the patrol.


	3. And who'll deny that's what the fightings all about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know the fun thing about Dave? I can literally make him anyone I want him to be. Since he gets like five seconds of screen time, so much of his character is left open, which is fun. In another story I made him a sweet farmboy with siblings and a family. Here he has a completely different backstory, and is now shaped differently, but still the same character. The possibilities are endless really, so I had a ton of fun writing him this chapter.

Diego wanted a goddamn break. 

It seems like his life this past week had been a landslide of shit and he was caught right in the middle of it with no way to get out. 

First mom, then Patch, then Vanya and now it was Klaus. 

It seemed like everyone in the world was trying to break him down one way or another. Either by dying or doing some fucked up thing that made Diego want to tear his hair out. 

They were in Vietnam. During the war. Which meant he was currently in the Vietnam war, in an army camp where his little wimpy brother was Corporal. Klaus, who didn’t know how to hold a gun, could barely walk straight, and preferred parting to literally anything, had survived four years in literal hell. And now Diego was stuck here too.

Klaus who walked in and used slang that Diego couldn’t even begin to process. Who held a gun with ease and had army fatigues on. Klaus who had something buried in his normally bright eyes, like he had seen hundreds of men die in front of him. Klaus who looked so tired, so worn out, so unlike himself that it scared him. 

It was less than a week ago that Diego had talked to Klaus, rolled his eyes at his jokes, scoffed at his idiocy. Then Klaus went missing, and Diego didn’t give him a second thought. Hadn’t bothered to be concerned about where their brother went. While he was off thinking Klaus was out partying or getting high, in reality Klaus was here. In what could be classified as hell. 

Diego went to the police academy, he was no stranger to gun, to violence. But war? That many hostiles that weren’t really hostiles, but other men who just wanted to go home, who wanted peace and simply did what was told of them? He never wanted to see that, never wanted to be stuck in the middle of it. 

Klaus told him to get some sleep, predictably he got none. 

So when the blonde soldier, Dave, walked in with a pair of dirty clothes and a gun in his hands, Diego was not ready. 

He wanted a break. 

But Dave simply shoved the clothes at him and told him to get ready and meet him outside in under five minutes. 

“Ruck up soldier, we got a lot of land to cover.” Was his parting words, walking out before Diego could ask that the hell that meant.

The rest of his siblings were out of it, so he slipped off his jacket and slipped the green vest over the white tank top he had under. The pants came next, but he made sure to strap his knives carefully under the fabric. The outfit was covered in dirt and some stains that looked almost like blood and Diego felt like throwing up. Instead he grabbed the helmet and gun and walked outside. 

Dave was standing by the entrance, smoking a cigarette as he waited. 

“Want a cancer stick?” Dave offered, holding a few out. Diego scrunched up his nose and shook his head. He wouldn’t touch one of those with a ten-foot pole. His body needed to be in tip top shape at all times. Dave shrugged, shoving them into his pocket and dropping the lit cigarette, grinding it into the ground with his heel. “Let’s get going.” Dave said, walking away. 

Diego followed him, the two men silent as they marched into the dark forest, and Diego ignored the bad feeling in his chest. 

“So what are we doing?” He asked about a minute after nothing but stomping through the narrow pathway around base. 

“Keep your voice down.” Dave chided in a soft voice. “We can talk, but don’t talk loudly just in case.” 

“Okay.” Diego said, pitching his voice lower. “What are we doing?” 

Dave gave him the side eyes, as if he was sizing Diego up and Diego preened slightly under the attention, trying to look more intimidating. Dave wasn’t that large of a dude, but it was clear he was not weak. He was firmly made, with wide shoulders and thick strong arms. But he had a softness to him, a warmth that radiated off of him. 

“Patrol.” Dave finally said. “Nightly patrol to be exact.” 

“Is there a daily patrol?” Diego snarked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that’s when we go on missions.” Dave replied in the same tone. Not rising to meet Diego snark. “Patrol is when we travel away from camp. We should be scheduled for some in a few days. It’s rare we are firmly in base.” 

“Where are you then?” Diego asked, starting to get genuinely curious. If he was going to be stuck here until Five was ready, he might as well learn about what was going on. 

“Patrolling around the forest, getting airlifted to different places. Doing raids, searching cities, getting into a firefight.” Dave shrugged, unconcerned. “I prefer night patrols.” 

“Even if you don’t get to sleep?” Diego asked, trying to make a joke to somehow lighten up the mood. 

“You don’t get much sleep either way. Between the paranoia, the sound of gunfire and bombs, or the nightmares, not many of us get a lot of shut eye.” 

“You are just a little miss sunshine aren’t you?” Diego sighed, which gained a soft smile from Dave. 

“You want the truth?” Dave said, and Diego nodded eagerly. “I don’t like you that much.” 

“Thanks.” Diego said sarcastically, frowning. He had literally known this dude for less than a day. Which was a new record for how much time it took for people to hate him. 

“No hard feelings of course.” Dave continued. “I just haven’t heard a lot of good things about you guys.” He leveled a hard glare at Diego, his blue eyes hard and serious. “Prove me wrong.” 

With that Dave pushed ahead, using the spike on his gun to push foliage around. 

Diego blinked, shaking his head before continuing. He didn’t know what rubbed him the wrong way more, the fact that Dave hated him on principle, or the fact that Klaus had been talking shit about them.

“So, how long have you and Klaus been serving together? Diego asked after five minutes of complete silence. 

“Ever since he showed up.” Dave shrugged. “I was a month into my service when he appeared. He got taken as a prisoner of war, came stumbling into the tent in nothing but a bloody towel. Covered in blood and almost feverous. Poor guy got thrown into a fire fight literally seconds after. We adopted him after that. We’ve been fighting together since then.” 

Diego hummed, trying to think why Klaus would show up in a bloody towel for no reason. 

The thought came from the back of his mind, reminding him that the last time he saw Klaus was after the hitmen came into their house. The same hitmen that had a briefcase that Klaus probably came with. 

He pushed the thought out of his mind, he’d talk to Klaus after all this was over. 

“And how did he ever become Corporal?” Diego asked, because really it was a good question. How did their brother, who was self serving, lazy, and never listened to orders, become a person of importance? Who lead these men and apparently was a good leader too? 

“He saved our lives.” Dave said easily. “Over and over again. Lead us out of the jungle when we were lost, steered us away from mines he should have no ability of seeing. Had pulled me and so many others out of the line of fire too many times to count. And the men listened to him, respect him. I’m surprised he isn’t ranked higher. Klaus is the bravest man I’ve ever known, me and the rest of us all trust him with our lives.”

Diego couldn’t match that description up to the brother. His brother who his from fights. Who ran from any form of confrontation? The brother he knew would have run from this place as soon as he could. Diego couldn’t think of a real reason to why Klaus stayed. 

But then he thought of the way Klaus looked at Dave, with that soft look that seemed to erase even the darkest shadows. How they looked to each other like they were speaking without words. How their feet pressed up against each other like they had to be touching in some way. 

He had a vague idea of why Klaus might have stayed.

“How long have the two of you been _together_ together?” Diego asked, a small smirk on his lips. Of course Klaus would stay in an active warzone for a pretty boy. 

In front of him, Dave went still, ridged as he paused. Did Diego make the wrong assumption?

Maybe if he was thinking clearly, he would have connected the dots to why asking someone in a gay relationship in the early 70’s about said relationship might not have been a good idea. 

But he didn’t even process that he said anything wrong before Dave was spinning and grabbing his vest, slamming him hard against the nearest tree, his arm locked against Diego’s neck. 

Diego stayed very still, aware that with a little force Dave could choke him out. He squirmed a tiny bit, finding that yes, the grip as incredibly tight and he could not wiggle out of it. 

“I don’t know you that well Diego.” Dave said, his voice low and dangerous. “But if you breathe a single word about anything to anyone else or even think of hurting Klaus or I, you will be found in this forest with a bullet in your brains. Happens all the time and I am conveniently on the night patrol with you.” Dave grinned, without humor and eyes cold. “Are we clear soldier?” 

Diego could only manage to nod, and Dave stepped back, not relaxing much, but at least Diego wasn’t pinned anymore. 

“I don’t care.” He wheezed out, coughing slightly. “I’m cool with it. Hell, I like boys sometimes too. I was just wanting to pry into my brothers love life.” 

Dave blinked, and Diego couldn’t tell in the dark but he was pretty sure the other man's cheeks went slightly pink. 

“Oh.” Dave replied, ducking his head. “Sorry. I just, you can’t ever be too careful right? If word got out both Klaus and I would be given a blue discharge and all our awards would be taken away. And that’s best-case scenario. I can’t risk that you know?”

“I get it.” Diego responded, feeling slightly embarrassed that he brought it up in the first place. What was he even thinking? “No hard feelings.” 

“Sorry.” Dave apologized again; his entire character so different from the man who was literally seconds away from choking him out a few seconds ago. 

“Don’t sweat it.” Diego waved a hand as they started moving again. “You have a nice hold, where’d you learns stuff like that?” 

Dave laughed, relaxing more and Diego was slightly proud of himself. 

“Grew up on the streets of Chicago.” Dave said. “Been out there since I was ten, you pick up some neat tricks.” 

“Ten?” he asked in disbelief. “What did you do to get yourself kicked out at the age of ten?” 

Dave grimaced, and Diego felt bad for bringing it up. It wasn’t any on his business. 

“Got caught playing doctor and nurse behind the slide with Suzie Andon. My parents didn’t like the fact that I was the nurse.” He said, looking away. “They don’t treat us great now, but things were even worse back then.” 

Diego felt like saying something, apologizing, comforting, anything but standing there like an idiot. 

“It’s why Klaus and I stayed.” Dave continued. “Klaus has nothing, always told me he couldn’t go home. And I have nothing either. Homeless since I was ten, no home, no money. Neither of us wanted to go back and live on the streets. It was too likely that we would get beat to death. So we stayed here.” Dave laughed, a bitter sound. “At least here we can almost be free. Most of the time the men on the squad don’t care who’s screwing who. As long as we’re good leaders, as long as we don’t get them killed, they don’t give a fuck if we fuck.” 

“So you stayed in an active warzone where either of you could die at any moment?” Diego asked, scoffing slightly. 

“One hell for another. At least in this one we don’t have to deal with people telling us were less than human, don’t have to fight for food, sell ourselves so we can get through the week. Life out there is hell, and life here is no cake walk, but it provides a surety. Out there, it kills you. The amount of times I’ve laid in an alleyway beat to the high heavens because I looked at someone wrong-” Dave cut himself off, his eyes fluttering shut. “It’s not good Diego.” 

“Sorry man.” Diego said, patting the soldier’s shoulder, feeling bad for bringing it up. “I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“No, but Klaus warned me that none of you have any sense of boundaries.” Dave said with a small smile, and Diego squawked with annoyance. “Well, his proper term was that either you guys will ask weirdly personal details, or literally have no concern about anything I do or did.”

“Asshole.” Diego said good naturally, and Dave laughed again. Diego couldn’t help but join in, Dave really did have an infectious laugh. 

“So, you know my sob story,” Dave said. “What about yours? It’s only fair.” 

Diego’s smile faltered. 

“How much do you know about Klaus?” He asked carefully, and Dave’s smile dropped. 

“I know about the ghosts, if that’s what your asking.” Dave said, and Diego grimaced. They didn’t talk about Klaus’s powers often, that was the unspoken rule. “And I know about the knives and shit.” 

“So you know about Reginald.” Diego continued. “You know what an asshole he was.” 

“Yeah,” Dave said, looking away. “I sure do.” 

“Klaus talk about it a lot?” Diego said softly, talking about dad and the abuse they suffered also was a no go. 

“Only in his sleep.” Dave sighed. “Four years and I only know the barest details of what happened. Once he broke down and told me a lot, but he left before he could spill everything. Took me an hour to find where he wandered off to. It’s a topic we don’t talk about, both of us don’t like thinking about our shitty parents.” 

Diego hummed, focused on climbing over a stick in the middle of the path. 

“Reginald sucked. That’s all you really need to know. We weren’t kids to him, we were soldiers.” Diego ranted slightly, feeling the bubbling anger that had always had a home in his chest. 

“Well congrats, now you’re a real soldier too.” Dave said, smacking his shoulder. “Watch out to your left, in about fifty steps there’s a mine.” 

“Jesus.” He hissed, stepping the other way, which made Dave laugh. “There’s just mines laying around here?” 

“Welcome to the war. The Charlie put those things everywhere. You stray off path, you end up killed.” Dave shrugged, as if that sentence held no weight to it. Like men dying from getting blown to bits was a common occurrence. 

It probably was. 

After two hours, Dave and Diego finished their third circle around and started heading back to camp. Diego felt slightly lighter, if that was possible. 

He wasn’t sure about Dave at first, but the man had slowly won him over. Despite the obvious cunning and danger lurking under his skin, he was kind. Quick to make a joke to make Diego laugh. He seemed to care about Klaus, protective even. He was patient, explaining to Diego all the different functions of the army, what his role was expected to be. He never got annoyed when Diego didn’t understand, never snapped at him or called him an idiot. 

He could see why his brother was so smitten. 

Diego had asked Dave about Klaus at one point, a lot more hesitant that his first attempt, and Dave was happy to spill. Dave talked about Klaus with a soft fond smile on his face. His eyes sparkled and he retold stories with glee. 

It was easy to see that Dave was just as smitten with Klaus as Klaus was. 

Despite the sweetness of it all, finding love in the middle of violence, it make something inside him ache. 

They reminded him of Eudora. Their relationship that kindled in the middle of their first mission, the way they guided each other, trusted each other. But she was dead, and Diego was pulled away from her. 

What was going to happen when Five was good enough to get them back to their time? Diego would leave, without hesitation. But would Klaus go? It never even occurred to Diego that his brother would want to stay before he talked to Dave. He thought Klaus was stuck here, looking for a way out. 

But Klaus was almost happy here. Happy with his squad. Happy with his purpose. Happy with Dave. 

Would he leave? Could Diego save his brother? Or would he only be condemning him by dragging him away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember where i got the idea to make Dave a city boy but once I got it I couldn't stop. Dave growing up on the streets and learning how to be cunning and strong and all that stuff? Dave who can handle himself and understands what Klaus went through on the streets? Dave who is a natural leader and knows what it takes to survive a war? Who is smart enough to know how to plan an attack and can anticipate the enemy like he used to on the streets? Dave who knows the horrors that people can do and knows the cruelty of war before he showed up in Vietnam? Tough, smart and sure of himself Dave? Sign me up it's been so much fun writing him this way.
> 
> Either way, next up is Ben! And Klaus and Luther have a moment. See y'all soon!


	4. Get out of the way, it's a busy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Ignoring any and all army procedures because I'm too lazy to look them up again? Yeah it happens all the time here. But yeah, have some Klaus and Luther. Preface though, I don't hate Luther, even if I do make him a bit of an ass here, he's a complex character and he's extremely stressed and unprepared for this situation, making him lash out. But yeah, enjoy the chapter.

He chose the furthest away area he could find without straying far enough that people would come looking for him, or that he’d end up stepping on a land mine. 

Then Klaus sat down and waited, tapping his foot and fiddling with his gun as the sun beat down on him. He luckily didn’t have to wait for too long before Ben walked into view, making a beeline for him. 

“Ben.” Klaus greeted warmly, and he couldn’t ignore how happy it made him to see his brother again. After thirteen years of being stuck to each other’s side, the last four years without him had been hard. “I’ve missed you.” 

It was true, words couldn’t describe how hard it was to leave Ben behind in that time, how it was to keep looking over his shoulder for his brother only for him to realize that Ben wasn’t there anymore. 

“It’s been like three days.” Be said, shifting from foot to foot. 

“For you.” Klaus countered, leaning against the tree he was sitting against. Ben’s face twisted. 

“Have you really been here for that long?” He asked softly, sitting in front of Klaus’s their legs inches from touching. Klaus could only nod in response. “Why? Why didn’t you come back to me?” 

“At first it was because I had no time.” Klaus said a shrug, only half lying. “Getting shot at takes a lot of energy. Then it was because I had no way to.” 

“Fuck Klaus.” Ben sighed. “How did you survive without me?” He joked, a strained smile on his face. 

Klaus laughed, simply because he knew Ben needed it. Four years and he hasn’t forgotten anything about his brother, how his brother acted, what his brother needed. It had been so long but Klaus felt the two of them falling back into place, slipping into the cracks and falling back into the same routines. 

“Lots of adrenalin and a cute boy to keep me motivated.” Klaus said with a wink, which made Ben’s smile feel more relaxed, more normal. 

“Tell me about Dave.” Ben questioned, leaning forwards slightly. 

“Dave?” Klaus sighed, a soft smile coming to his lips. “He’s wonderful. Kind, strong, vulnerable, handsome. Everything a person could want in a man. Everything I never knew I needed.” 

“He sounds good for you.” Ben said quietly, refusing to meet Klaus’s eyes. 

“Yeah, but I missed my resident pain in the ass ghost.” Klaus said, reaching out to swipe through Ben’s shoulder. Ben chuckled. 

“So what happens next?” He asked innocently. “Fives out of commission, we have no briefcase, and it’s the middle of a war zone. What do we do now? Pretend we’re soldiers and fight in this stupid bloody war?” 

“I don’t have to pretend to be a soldier.” Klaus reminded him gently. “I’ve lived this lie until it became true. And do you see another option Ben? I don’t like it either, the rest of them are not soldiers, no matter how much dad pretended we were. If I could let you guys go back right now I would, but I can’t.” 

“Let us go back?” Ben scoffed. “Why aren’t you included in this Klaus? Don’t you want to go back?” 

To be honest, he never even considered it. 

Shit, the others probably thought he would go with them. Thought as soon as Five was able to find them a way back he would hop back and hitch a ride to the 20th century. But that wasn’t his life anymore. This was his time, this was his home, this was his place. The idea of going back to 2019 made him sick. The idea of going back to- 

Of going back to what? Living as a junkie? Stealing and lying and sleeping around? Breaking the trust of everyone who ever cared about him at some point? Back to a family who looked at him with shame? Back to the life that gave him nothing but misery? What was there to even go back to?

Here he had a life. He had men who trusted him. A family who believed him. Who loved him and never judged him. Here he wasn’t ridiculed, wasn’t thrown aside with shame. Here he had a purpose, had something to strive towards, a future set in stone. Here he had Dave, who loved Klaus with all of his lumps. Who loved Klaus no matter what he did. Who Klaus loved with his whole heart. 

What did he have back in 2019? Nothing. But here? Here he had everything. 

“I’m not going back Ben.” He said softly, staring down at his hands, which had started fiddling with his shirt again. 

“I know.” Ben said, equally as soft. “Neither am I.” 

“What?” Klaus asked, blinking up at him. “You don’t want to go?” 

“Where Klaus?” Ben asked with an eyeroll. “Go and talk to a wall? You’re the only person I can talk to. And besides.” Ben looked down, his voice lowering. “I’m not leaving you again.” 

Klaus blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears forming behind his eyes. He thought Ben would leave this hell hole the second he was able to, but it was stupid of course. Ben would get lonely, would want some company and only Klaus could provide it. And hearing Ben say he would be there for him, wasn’t going to leave again? 

Well, Klaus forgot just how much he loved his brother. 

“Okay.” He said, smiling widely, a weight lifted off his shoulder. He didn’t even realize how he was trying to be distance with Ben, expecting to be left again. But now he didn’t have to worry about that.

“Okay.” Ben replied, smiling just as widely. “You doof.” 

_____________________

His day was mundane. 

There was no mission coming in, so they mostly loitered around camp, playing card games and swapping stories, going on regular patrols and a few of the rookies got stuck with unpacking the new set of supplies. 

“So Corp,” Luke said as they started a new game. “Those new guys are a piece of work huh. How much ass kissing did you need to do to convince Sarg to let them integrate into the ranks?” 

“So much I got shit between my teeth.” Klaus replied easily, placing down his card. Luke chuckled, shaking his head. 

“They’re not going to be pretty Hargreeves, let me tell you that.” Luke whistled, his eyes flickering to where Allison and Luther were sitting in the corner, talking quietly. Diego was sitting on his bed, trying and failing to put together his rifle while Dave watched. 

“Any of them showing signs of trouble?” Klaus asked wearily, shaking his head. 

“That big guy?” Luke gestured to Luther with his chin, his eyes never leaving his cards as he placed two down. “Glared at me like I personally slashed his tires when I told him he looked like Sgt. Rock.” 

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head slightly. 

“Sgt. Rock’s got nothing on that piece of meat.” Klaus said, making Luke laugh loudly. “But I hear ya, I’m on patrol with him tonight, if he shows any trouble I’ll deal with it.” Klaus said, sighing slightly. He knew Luther would have trouble with this all, the big oaf meant well but he reacted to change as well as dear old dad did. And he was told ever since he was four years old that he was in charge, Number One, their leader. The shift in power would freak him out.

“He give ya any trouble,” Luke warned, staring him in the eyes. “You tell the boys and I. He’s a newcomer, we’ll accept him like we accepted the rest, but he threatens you Corp and he’ll find out pretty soon where our loyalty currently lies.” 

“Thanks Luke.” Klaus said with an easy smile, laying down the rest of his cards, which he knew were winners. “At least I know you always have my back.” 

“Hargreeves you sneaky little son of a bitch.” Luke cried, slamming down his cards and throwing up his hands. “That’s the third pack you’ve won off me this month.” 

“Guess you should stop playing me.” Klaus said, reaching over to take the other man's smokes and the bottle of ale the man bet.

“You’re the only guy here who provides a challenge.” Luke sighed, standing up. “I think Sarg wants me to report to him soon. I’ll beat you later tonight.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Klaus said cheekily, laughing as Luke flipped him off. “Okay men, drinks on Luke!” He cried, smirking as the other men cheered and gathered around to grab a cup. 

If he noticed how all three of his siblings chose to stay where they were and simply stare at him, well he didn’t think of it. Especially not after Dave came up to him and bumped their shoulders together, that soft smile reserved only for him present on his lips. 

Klaus raised his drink to his lips and took a swig, winking at Dave as the other man did the same. 

No, he barely even noticed his siblings’ stares in this moment, preoccupied with the ale, Dave, and the rest of his ratty crew. 

___________________________

“Saddle up Luther,” Klaus said gleefully, tossing his brother a helmet. “You and I are on patrol tonight.” 

“Patrol?” Luther asked carefully, staring at the helmet in his hand like it was a bomb. Klaus giggle slightly while thinking about how he would look when Klaus actually shoved a bomb at him. Maybe he would trust Allison with that stuff, she always had the steadier hands. 

“Yes, Patrol. Everyone has to do it, and you have the unlikely privilege of it being me.” Klaus did a little jazz hands and turned to grab Luther’s rifle from the wall. “You’ll need this.” 

“I don’t want it.” Luther said, but he took it either way. 

“You can’t punch your way through a firefight.” Klaus told him, serious for the first time in their encounter. Luther’s jaw ticked, but he didn’t reply, simply grabbed tightened his grip on his rifle and nodded. Klaus smirked slightly, pleased before he turned and walked into the forest. 

“We’ll have to be fairly quiet.” Klaus told him in a pitch lower than his normal voice. “We’ve the first shift of the night, and we don’t want to fuck it up for everyone else by alerting any possible Charlies about our position.” 

“Charlies?” Luther asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“Viet Cong, the enemy. Chuck, Charlie, Chas. We use many names, but the general message is stay away from them, they will shoot you.” Klaus told him, pushing a branch out of the way and nodding for his brother to move forwards. 

“This is all ridiculous.” Luther sighed, and Klaus tried not to feel the bitter sting of rejection in his chest again. He’d been alone with Luther for all of five minutes and his brother was already calling his ridiculous. Normally it took at least seven minutes. “Are we really doing this?” 

“Yes we are.” Klaus confirmed. “We have no other option for now.” 

“We could run?” Luther asked. “You have to know your way around here.” 

“And go where? You go through the forest you step on at least a hundred mines. You go to a town and you run into Charlies. This country is a deathtrap, and even if we do make it out where do we go? Back to America? If you manage to find a plane or a ship there, your stuck jobless without any money or place to stay. So be my guest and leave.” Klaus snapped, and Luther recoiled a bit, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Then what do we do?” He asked softly, softer than Klaus had ever heard him.

“We fight until either Fives good enough to get you guys home, or the government decides to pull the troops out.” Klaus shrugged. “I don’t see any other option. I wish there was.” 

“This is ridiculous.” Luther repeated, but Klaus could see the fear behind it. Luther was scared. He was in unmapped territory, his family stuck in the middle of a war they never should be fighting in. Klaus got it, really he did. He was terrified for the first few months he was here, had no clue what to do. 

“Yeah, shits crazy.” Klaus chuckled, and they barreled on, walking down the path. 

“So,” Luther said awkwardly after a good ten minutes. “Four years huh?” 

“Yeah, times flies when your getting shot at.” Klaus said, kicking a branch out of the way of their path. 

“Got to say, never thought you’d make it this far.” Luther said, and Klaus tried not to bristle. 

“Neither did I, but it turns out I’m kind of like a cockroach, can’t kill me.” He joked, and Ben frowned form where he was hovering behind then, never one for talk about dying and death. 

“How did you even become their corporal?” Luther asked, laughing as if the idea of Klaus in any position of power was a joke. 

“Chaz died.” He said bluntly, staring Luther in the eyes. “I was the next one in line.” 

“Shit, someone died for you to move up?” Luther asked, his eyes wide. 

“Hey Luther, welcome to the war.” Klaus said dryly. “Soldiers die everyday, it’s what happens here.” He meant to sound nonchalant, but all he felt was tired. He had seen so many of his friends die shot or blown to bits. It happened all the time, and yet every single man under his watch who died weighed on him a bit more, chipped away at his soul piece by peace. 

“They shouldn’t have to.” Luther said quietly, and Klaus hummed in agreement. 

“No,” He said with a soft smile. “They shouldn’t.” 

What else was there to say? How can you explain to a man so sheltered that people died regularly? That men dropped dead in the streets around where they called home. That everyone’s clocks were ticking down faster and faster to their eventual doomsday. Children died unfairly, woman, men, old and young, they all died. Constantly. Klaus knew it well, saw them all as they came and passed him when he was younger. 

People died, and as fucked up as it was, no one can stop it. 

They walked in silence until they were almost back at camp, when Luther stopped him. 

“I think this is a horrible idea.” He started off, one large hand wrapping around Klaus’s arm. “But I’m willing to go along with it, but if you get any of us hurt it will not end up well for you.” He growled his hand tightening and Kallus knew he should be scared. He knew Luther could snap him like a stick, but he only stared Luther in the eyes, not willing to back down.

“Sir?” A rookie named Andrew Larson said, walking over with hesitation in his eyes as his gaze flickered between the two men. The boy was barely seventeen, came in only two months ago, and Klaus could see his grip on his gun tighten. “Is there a problem sir?” 

“No Larson.” Klaus said calmly, and he felt pleased at the small flicker of surprise in Luther’s eyes. “No problem here, right Luther?” 

Luther seemed to get the hint, dropped Klaus’s arm immediately. 

“None at all.” He said, stalking off towards the tent. 

“What’s his problem?” Larson scoffed, his grip relaxing against his gun. 

“New to the country.” Klaus said smoothly. “Even greener than you.” He teased, making the kid blush. “Let go play a game kid, you look riled up.” 

The soldier grinned, bounding after him like a dog on a leash. 

________________________________

They got a mission a week after the sibling’s abrupt arrival. `The Sarg called him into his office early the next morning, a serious look on his face. 

“Something wrong Sarg?” Klaus asked, not liking the look on his CO’s face. 

“New mission, higher ups suspect a small group of Viet Cong hiding down the path by A Shu Valley. Take Commander Katz and two other soldiers and scout it out, do not engage, do not instigate, no contact at all. Report back in four days.” Sargent Ackerson ordered, handing Klaus the case file to look over. 

Klaus skimmed over, nodding and handing it back. 

“I’ll report back in four days sir, see you then.” He replied, giving a quick salute and heading to where the men were sitting around a fire, cooking their breakfast. 

“Officer Katz, Private Larson, please report with me.” He said, almost sorry to break up the fun they were having. 

Dave immediately nodded, and although Larson went a bit green around the gills, he nodded and quickly cleaned up. Klaus was starting to really like this kid, and he could tell Dave was taking a liking to him as well. 

The two joined him quickly, and they walked to the tents together. 

“Easy patrol mission, grab your rifles and pack lightly, should only take up to four days.” He ordered quickly the two men nodding and walking off to grab their things. Klaus was on his way to follow them when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

He spun to face Luther; who’s face was set. Diego and Allison loitered behind him, Allison all dressed up in her fatigues and dirt smeared around her face to make her seem less beautiful, which truly was a shame. But good looks didn’t get you anywhere here. 

“Meeting in the first aid tent, now.” Luther growled, and Klaus frowned. 

“I need to get going now.” He protested firmly. 

“It’ll be quick, a few minutes at most.” Diego put in, and Klaus grit his teeth, turning to Dave, who had noticed the holdup and was now standing back beside him. 

“Go pack my things, you know what I need.” He sighed, and Dave looked like he wanted to protest, but nodded either way. Klaus marched over to the medical tent, more than a little pissed off. Missions like there could not be put off for ‘family meetings’, not when people’s lives were at stake. He would entertain them this time, because it was Larson’s first mission and he would probably take a while to pack, but after this there would be no leniency. 

Vanya and Five were already in the tent, looking surprised when they walked in. So this wasn’t a planned thing. 

“What do you want, make it quick.” He snapped, crossing his arms. He was already on edge, a pit in his stomach turning. He always got this way when he went on small missions like this, he hated leaving the rest of the boys behind. 

“You’re leaving.” Luther stated, and Klaus raised an eyebrow. 

“Routine mission, four days at most.” He reported, almost lazily. He tapped his foot, unsure about why he was here again. He should be with Dave, or even with Larson. 

“You can’t just leave us.” Luther growled, and Klaus scoffed. 

“Why? Your big kids now.” He said. 

“Because we’re a team Klaus, you don’t get to make decisions like that without consulting us.” Luther crossed his arms, looking a bit like an angry child. 

“This is war Luther.” He growled, a flare of anger going through him. “I don’t make decisions, I follow them. Sargent told me to go on the mission, so I’m going on the mission.” 

“And just leaving us here?” Luther protested. “What if something goes wrong?” 

“Then you and the rest of the troops will deal with it.” Klaus said, eyeing the tent flap and wondering if he could make a run for it. 

“Look Klaus, this is a bad idea. You could get hurt; we could get hurt.” Luther said slowly, like Klaus was some idiot. “You can’t just go off and do things like this. Find someone else or something, or at least consult me or the rest of the team before-“ 

“There is no team Luther.” Klaus hissed, stepping closer, his eyes flashing as anger poured through him. Four years and Luther was still the same bossy person he was before. “You are not Number One here. I am not Number four. I am Corporal Hargreeves, and you are Private Hargreeves. I do not need to consult with you or anyone else. I am Corporal, and that means I go on the missions issued to me. This isn’t the Umbrella Academy; this is the United States Army. I go on missions; you will have to go on missions. If we don’t I put this entire quadrant in the way of death.” 

He was panting with anger, nearly in Luther’s face, who was staring at him like he grew a second head. “You have no authority to be bossing me around here. Step down and see where you are Luther, you take orders from me, not the other way around. You don’t and people die. I die, you die, every single man here runs the risk of being shot or worse if you don’t ruck up and realize that what’s in front of your face. These men are under my command, and I can’t be sitting here lollygagging for no reason. These men’s lives are on my shoulders. I can’t make exceptions because my family shows up, these men are my family. Not you.” 

The silence echoed throughout the tent, all of his siblings staring at him with what almost looked like apprehension in their eyes. 

“I am going to be gone for the next four days, try not to step on a mine while I’m gone.” He snapped, turning and walking out of the tent and towards where he knew Dave would be. 

HE needed to clear his head, take a deep breath and focus on the mission, not his siblings. Dave and Andrew’s lives depended on him right now, the rest of these men’s lives depended on him. He caught the supplied Dave tossed at him and ignored the questioning look his lover sent him, strapping on his things and pushing down the feeling inside his chest. 

“Let’s get going.” He said, turning to go find Larson and ignoring Five standing in the entrance of the medical tent, watching him with curious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we get some Vanya peeps!!


	5. Listen son, said the man with the gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Vanya but I had a tiny interlude of Klaus in the middle. Hope Y'all don't mind.

Vanya woke up to the white tent above her and soot still clogging her throat. 

She remembered freaking out, having Allison come over and calm her down, speaking softly and soothingly despite the still healing throat. She barely had five minutes before Klaus walked in and started talking. 

She didn’t know where they were, why Klaus looked so different, who that other man in army looking clothes was, all she knew was that she caused the apocalypse. She zones out of the conversation a bit, she had to admit. 

Now, a little over a week later, she was now a less than official nurse in the United States Army fighting in the Vietnam war, because that happened apparently. 

She would admit it calmed her, Anne’s soothing voice explaining the outdated procedures, teaching her how to put on a bandage, how to stop a gunshot wound from becoming lethal. Five was with her, grumbling along and ignoring everything Anne said, but Vanya’s attention was captured. 

Somehow she found comfort in the cutting of bandages, the organizing of random pills and the nimble way Anne’s fingers taught her to stitch up a wound. 

Klaus left for his mission yesterday, and Vanya was beyond worried. She was still trying to wrap her head around the whole ‘Klaus had been here for four years’ fact, and having Klaus gone made her anxiety spike. It felt like their safety blanket ran away. She knew he had to, she understood that he had responsibilities, but she was scared either way. 

Luther was stressed too, after their fight he went out and threw himself into mundane jobs, using his strength to complete tasks no one else could do. But he was stressed, the hard lines of his face and body telling Vanya just how he felt about this situation. Allison did her best to calm him down, and Diego was almost as bad as Luther was. 

“Your stressed.” Anne said one day as they were cutting bandages. 

“What makes you say that?” She replied, looking up in surprise. Five was sitting on a cot in the back, half asleep as he read a book Anne brought in for him. 

“Your hands,” She said, pointing to Vanya’s small hands. “Their shaking.” 

“Oh.” Vanya blushed, clenching her fingers together, Anne was right, her fingers were shaking so bad the bandages were cut unevenly, jagged lines instead of smooth ones. “I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“No, no!” Anne cried, reaching out to smack her shoulder. “I mean no harm, simply observing. We already have plenty of bandages.” 

“Oh.” Vanya repeated, blushing again. She half wanted a pill right now, something to stop the tossing and turning of her stomach. 

“You’ve been off ever since the Corporal left, are you worried about him?” Anne asked, putting her scissors down and crossing her legs. 

It was weird, not referring to Klaus as her brother. They all told the Sargent that their last names were Smith, because Hargreaves is not a common name and they didn’t want to explain how they were Klaus’s siblings. It was odd referring to the ma she always considered her brother as just the Corporal. Another Soldier in the grand scheme of everything. 

“Yeah, I just feel a lot safer when he’s around.” Vanya admitted, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t we all?” Anne laughed, a soft and musical sound and Vanya half wanted to bottle it up for the nights when she was so stressed she couldn’t sleep. “The Corporal seems to have that effect on everyone, him and Commander Katz of course, they’re the backbones of this Brigade.”

“You and the Corporal are quite close huh.” Vanya said, turning to stare at Five, who hadn’t looked up at the girls once since they started talking. It was true, Anne and her brother were quite close. He treated her with kindness and always made a point to ask Anne for her opinion, called her by a silly nickname and smiled whenever he saw her. And Anne wasn’t any better, smiling widely whenever he came in, talking louder as if to get his attention. 

“Everyone’s close with the Corporal.” Anne said airily. “But he saved my life, took me in when he should have killed me, he has a habit of that apparently.” Anne grinned at her, and Vanya couldn’t help but smile back. “I owe him my life, and he is a good man. I am lucky to be his friend.” 

Friends. That was all they were. Good, Vanya was worried her brother had actually fallen in love in the middle of a war zone or something. 

“I thought you two were involved.” She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand once she realized what she said. “Sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Anne only laughed, head thrown back and it made Vanya blush even harder, why was she laughing at her? Everyone was always laughing at her. 

“Trust me, the Corporal would not romantically touch me with a ten-foot pole.” Anne reassured her, still grinning widely. 

“Why?” Vanya asked, a bit confused. She knew her brother was into both guy and girls, and Anne was pretty, with nice olive skin and deep brown eyes, silky brown hair. She wasn’t ugly in any terms. 

“First, how are you about-“ Anne looked over to Five, who still wasn’t paying attention, and leaned closer, lowing her voice and forcing Vanya to lean in too. Once Anne was sure no one other than Vanya could hear, she continued. “Homosexuals?” 

Vanya chuckled a bit, startled by how simply of a question that was. 

“I have got no problem with them.” Vanya assured her, and Anne sighed. 

“Good,” She leaned back up again. “I suspect that the Corporal may have a thing for Commander Katz.” Anne said, eyes sparkling at the gossip. Vanya raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t far fetched, the two were close from what Vanya could see, which wasn’t a lot. 

Their jobs didn’t often take them to the medical tent, but Klaus and Dave came every now and then to visit and chat. The two seemed very familiar with each other. 

“You think?” Vanya asked, tapping her foot. “I don’t want to jump to conclusions.” 

“I have been working in this Brigade ever since Klaus saved my life three years ago. Those men are gayer than fairies.” Anne deadpanned, and Vanya grinned at her. 

“I’ll take your word.” She said, and Anne smiled. 

“Good.” She hummed. “They will be back soon, then you can go back to not being worried as much. They go on missions all the time, there won’t be a single hiccup this time, I promise.” 

“Okay.” Vanya said, a shy smile coming back over her lips. “I believe you.” 

_____________________

It only took them a day and a half to get there, they were stationed fairly close to the valley, and Klaus and Dave knew the route like the back of their hands. The mission went fairly smooth.

Klaus could tell that Larson was nervous, it was telling in the tight was he gripped his rifle, his darting eyes, his heavy breathing. Klaus remembered how terrified he was when he went on his first mission, and he was just under double the age of this kid. 

That’s why he invited him to come along with them. A nice simply mission like this would help break the kid in, help him get more comfortable in his shoes. Klaus hopped the kid would never get too comfortable, would never let that small sherd of innocent fall away. The was almost over, only a few more years and then it would be solved. And the US government said they might be removing troops in less than nine months, the kid only had to survive until then. 

Klaus found him cheering the boy on. Maybe a bit more than the other men poking about. He sees a bit of Dave in the kid, how he hides his fear behind bravery, how he laughs with his entire body, how his smile lightens up every mood. 

“We head back tomorrow?” Dave asked as they settled down for the night, a tiny little fire in front of them. Dave was already pulling out the canned peaches. A delicacy of his, grilled peaches sprinkled with a tiny bit of the sugar they get for their bitter coffees.

“You got it.” Klaus confirmed. They had already scooped out the area, finding a small camp down in-between the rocks. Not many men, maybe around ten of them. It as odd, normally they traveled in ground of at least fifteen, normally averaging around twenty. But the resistance in this area was dying down. They would probably get relocated soon. “Head back at sunbreak. For now, we relax.” 

“Never thought I’d do a lot of relaxing in the army.” Larson chuckled, leaning closer into the fire. 

“Did you get drafted?” Dave asked. “Or did you enlist?”

“My pa was out here, they killed him, so my ma wanted me to go out and avenge him or something like that.” Larson replied, his lips twisting slightly. 

“Sorry kid,” Dave amended. “You close to your pops?” 

“Nah, he was a bastard.” Larson grinned, making Klaus laugh loudly. “But I love my ma, would do anything for her.” 

“Even enlist in a blood horrible war.” Klaus filled in, and the kid shrugged. 

“She’s my hero, supported me through everything. She gave me the idea while drunk out of her mind, begged me not to go afterwards, but it was too late at that point. I’m fighting for her, so I can get back to her.” Larson told him, a soft smile on his lips. “You not close to your parents?” 

“Not really.” Klaus shrugged. “My father also was a bastard, died before I came out. And my mom is wonderful, but she ignored a lot of things concerning me and my siblings. Turned a blind eye. Still love her though, she makes the best cookies you’ll ever taste.” 

Dave smiled knocking their knees together. 

“My parents were both shitty, don’t know what happened to them. Could be dead for all I know or care.” Dave said with an easy shrug. Klaus knew the topic of his parents wasn’t any easy one, and he was always just as proud of his lover for sharing as he was the first time Dave told Klaus about them. 

“You guys got the short stick I guess.” Larson said. “I grew up privileged, I shouldn’t have assumed you guys had good parents.” 

“Dude I was the most privileged person in the world.” Klaus laughed. “I was a millionaire for fucks sake, still am technically.” 

“A millionaire?” Larson asked, his eyes widening. “Fuck sir, that’s amazing.” 

“Drop the sir kid, just call me Klaus.” He smiled, and he caught Dave’s eyes, the blue in them softening as he watched. 

Maybe one day the two of them would get kids, a young boy that Klaus and Dave can raise to be an exceptional person just like Larson is. 

“Come on Larson, Klaus is on first shift, we should probably get some sleep.” Dave said, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. 

“If I’m not allowed to call you too sir, you guys can refer to me as Andrew. We’re friends now right?” Lar-Andrew said, a hopeful smile on his face. Fuck, how was this kid stuck in this hellhole again? He was too innocent for this, too childlike and happy. Klaus didn’t want to see him get tainted by the darkness that surrounded this country. 

“Of course we’re friends’ kid, here in this division, we’re all family. Every one of us, brothers and sisters in arms, the best type of family you can get. Other than your ma of course.” Klaus said, stretching his legs as he prepared for his watch. Three hours before they switched out. 

“Go get ready, I’ll be right over.” Dave said, nodding to Andrew who went off to probably go take a piss. 

“I like him.” Dave said, wrapping his arms around Klaus’s neck and nuzzling his neck. Klaus chuckled, tipping his head forwards to press a kiss to the top of Dave’s sandy blonde hair. It left the faint taste of grease and dirt on his lips, but Klaus found he didn’t mind. He never minded.

“I do too. Too good for a place like this.” Klaus replied, dragging Dave’s head up to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Yeah, but aren’t we all?” Dave asked, and an answer was on the tip of Klaus’s tongue. 

But then the gunfire started.

____________________________

It was another slow day, no new supplies had come in, and Vanya went through her duties almost robotically. Hand out the pills to the men to make sure they stayed awake. Discouraged the men who came down to flirt with Anne and her. Talked to Five about her powers and practiced them in small bursts. 

She wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary, wasn’t expecting any excitement. 

That was her first mistake. 

“Medic!” She heard someone cry, and her and Anne were rushing into action, jumping up from their seats and to the flap in the tent, they opened it in time to see Klaus and Dave stumbling towards them, the limp form of the younger soldier hanging in between them. “I need a medic!”

They barreled into the tent like bats out of hell, fresh blood covering their hands and uniforms, gunpowder sticking to their skin and filling Vanya’s nose. She blinked, taking it all in. And she hesitated, she paused. 

That was her second mistake. 

The soldier, she didn’t remember his name, was pale and bloodless, his eyes half open and breathing rough and shallow. Klaus was hanging off his side, a look of genuine terror on his face as Anne fluttered around, grabbing supplies. 

“Vanya!” She snapped Vanya out of her trance, bringing the world back into startling focus. “Bandages.” 

Vanya turned, grabbing their freshly cut bandages and running back, helping Anne apply pressure to the wound. A gunshot to what appeared to be right below the lung, and form the labored breaths, it sounded like it nicked his lungs as well. 

Vanya looked up to Anne, whose face was grim and set. In that moment she knew the soldier was done for, knew there was no hope, nothing they could do to save him form and injury this bad. It was written all over Anne’s face, the deep grief as she bit her lip. 

“Klaus.” Anne said softly, looking up at him. 

“No.” He growled. “He’s not dying.” Klaus battered her hands away, pressing down on the wound himself. Anne didn’t protest, simply backed away, coming to stand by Vanya, pressing their shoulders together for comfort. 

Dave came up on the other side, tears swimming in his eyes. The two of them looked so used to this, this blood and death and Vanya felt like she was going to be sick. 

“Come on kid.” Dave muttered, brushing away a piece of sweat soaked hair from the kid’s forehead. Fuck, he was just a kid. Barely old enough to be here, much less dying a brutal and painful death. “Don’t give up on us now.” 

“Klaus-“ The kid wheezed, fingers clumsily coming to fall around Klaus’s hand, which was still pressing down fruitlessly at the wound that was bleeding to heavily for him to stop. “Klaus please.” The kids voice was weak, breaking and cracking around every word as he wheezed. 

“Yeah kid?” Klaus asked, one hand reaching up to cup the kid’s cheek, fingers smearing blood over his cheek. “Your going to be fine Andrew. Don’t give up now.” 

“Tell her-“ He ran out of breath, choking and coughing for a second. “Tell my ma I love her okay?” He coughed again, his breathing sounding harsher as he forced the words out. 

“Don’t talk like that Andy.” Dave countered, but Vanya could see it in both of the men’s eyes, they knew their friend was done for. 

“P-promise me.” The kid, Andrew, protested, grabbing at Klaus’s wrists, his wide eyes staring up at him. “Promise you’ll tell her I tried to get back to her.” 

“I promise.” Klaus replied, his voice almost a whisper. “I promise I will Larson, swear it on my life.” 

The kid nodded, coughing more and blood came up, choking him and Vanya had tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched. 

“I-“ The kid coughed once more, fingers grasping uselessly onto his neck. “I don’t want to die.” 

“Just relax kid.” Dave said soothingly, his voice thick. “Close your eyes and let go, it won’t hurt anymore.” 

Andrew coughed, once, then twice, and then he let out a shuddering breath and went still, his hands going limp and his head rolling to the side, his eyes staring blankly ahead. 

Klaus let out a dry sob, his head pressing to the younger man’s chest. 

“He didn’t deserve this.” Klaus whispered, the noise rebounding around the tent. Vanya felt like throwing up, felt like screaming until her voice went hoarse. 

She just watched someone die, and was unable to help, to alleviate his pain. 

“It’s my fault.” Dave cried, stumbling away as he shook his head. “Its all my fucking fault.” 

That seemed to snap Klaus out of his funk, and her brother dislodged his hand from the corpses, calling him Andrew now felt wrong, too personal. If she did Vanya would start sobbing alongside her brother. 

“Stop that.” Klaus snapped, walking over and grabbing Dave’s arm, turning the man around. “It’s no one’s fault.” 

“I told him to go.” Dave snapped, trying to struggle but Klaus held tight, pulling the man closer until their foreheads were pressed together. It felt personal, much too personal for her to be watching. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but after a few minutes Dave nodded, and Klaus pulled him into a hug, still whispering words. 

Anne moved to clean and prepare the body for a proper burial, and Vanya should help, but she was frozen to the spot. 

“I-I need to go and report.” Klaus said, wiping his eyes which were still painfully dry, like her brother had run out of tears to cry a while ago. Klaus took a steadying breath, and Vanya could see her brother slipping a mask over his face, steeling himself and taking a steadying breath. She could see her brother file the death away among the others, could see Klaus go numb as his eyes fluttered shut. “Stay in the tent Commander, your excused from all duties tonight. Resuming immediately tomorrow.” 

Then her brother was marching out, Dave following close behind, and Vanya sat down on one of the beds, her legs shaking. 

“He died.” Vanya said, the words almost echoing around the silence. She was oddly tuned into the sound, listening to it bounce around. She could twist it, manipulate it and make it larger if she wanted to. She didn’t want to. 

“They always die.” Anne said fiercely, shaking her head. “The good ones always die, and I can never do anything. It kills me every time.” 

“How do you do it?” Vanya asked and Anne sighed, coming and sitting next to her, her long fingers fiddling with the bedsheet. 

“For the ones I do save.” She said simply. “To repay for the life they gave me.” 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Vanya whispered, and Anne smiled sadly at her. “I’m not ready.” 

“None of us ever are. None of us are ever ready to watch people die, watch kids die. But you get used to it, this was a bad one for the officers, but it isn’t the first, and it won’t be the last. This war takes and takes, you shouldn’t adjust, but in time you do.” Anne whispered, her fingers reaching out to grasp Vanya’s. “We’ll do this together, you me, and your brother who is never around.” 

“Okay.” Vanya whispered back dully, still feeling like someone hollowed her out with a spoon. If she looked behind Anne she could see the dead body still lying there. A young boy who should be out partying or going to school. But they were here now, and until Five was ready, they had to stay here. “I believe you.”


	6. There's room for you inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted a Dave chapter okay? Also there's a little mini flashback in the middle of this chapter because I said so

Dave had seen many people die. 

People he considered friends, people he only saw once or twice, people that they were shooting at, people he himself had killed. 

He was no stranger to death, to the carnage war brought. And yet every time it happened it still surprised him. 

It had been a while since anyone in their group had died in front of him, at least a few months. And somehow he wasn’t expecting it to be Andrew, never someone like that. 

Sure it wasn’t unexpected, kids like that were too green to survive for too long, but it always blindsided him. The kid only wanted to go home, see his mom again, live his life. 

Now he couldn’t, because Dave wanted a moment alone with Klaus. 

How selfish could he be? The kid wouldn’t have gone off alone if Dave hadn’t told him too, and if Dave just went with him maybe things would have ended differently. 

Or maybe he would be the one lying on that thin cot, dead eyes staring up at nothing. 

That’s the way this war worked, you either watched your friends and brothers die, or you die yourself. And Dave wasn’t ready for that yet, wasn’t prepared to leave Klaus or any of the other men behind. 

He could still feel the adrenalin high coursing through his body and he wished Klaus was here beside him instead of off doing whatever bullshit he was doing now. Dave wanted to hold him close, remind himself that Klaus was there, alive, beside him. 

The firefight that happened after Andrew stumbled across the Charlies hidden camp was horrible, and Dave could still hear the ringing sound of gunshots in his ears, see the flash of gunpower behind his eyes. He was sure he was never going to get it out of his mind. That ten years in the future he would be lying in bed and would remember that moment, sitting there taking cover, his hands pressed tightly in Klaus’s as he prayed. 

He would never forget carrying Andrews bleeding out body over miles of land, slipping over trails and making sure they weren’t going to be followed, hoping that the kid would be alright. Both Klaus and him knew he wasn’t going to make it, but that didn’t stop them from trying. 

“Hey man, you alright?” Diego entered through the front flap of the tent, and Dave angrily scrubbed at his still wet cheeks, cursing himself for the weakness. The men shouldn’t have to watch him fall apart, couldn’t allow himself to show them he was scared, upset, unstable. 

“Fine.” He said, composing himself and turning to the man. They had become closer over the week after their patrol, and uneasy understanding between them. The man could be an asshole sometimes, but he was exactly what Klaus said he would be. 

It was surreal having Klaus’s siblings there, and Dave had so many questions he needed to ask, but he could tell Klaus didn’t want tot talk about it, so Dave hadn’t pushed. Still it was hard watching the new recruits mosey around and the effect they had on Klaus. His normally carefree, fun loving lover had become withdrawn, almost hesitant. 

Dave hated it, but he refused to take out his frustrations on either Klaus or any of his siblings. Except maybe Luther, Luther looks like he could take whatever Dave throws his way. 

“You don’t look fine.” Diego countered, leaning against one of the beds, studying Dave with his head cocked slightly to the side, like a cat. It was odd how all the Hargreeves reminded Dave of cats, Klaus specifically. 

He remembered when he and Klaus first met, how on their downsides Klaus would lie in the sweltering sun and seem most content there, how Klaus would arch into any type of physical contact, how he would act aloof but Dave could tell Klaus preened under any type of attention. 

The Hargreeves were a family of cats, Dave first saw it in Klaus, now he could see it in Diego and every other siblings that fell into their laps.

“Rough mission.” Dave told him softly, trying to blink back images of Andrews dead body, the panicked and pain filled eyes that looked up at him. 

“I heard.” Diego said softly, and Dave couldn’t find it inside himself to look up at him. “You want to talk about it?” 

“People die every day.” He said harshly. “Private Larson was no different.” 

Diego was silent for a long moment, and for a long time neither of them moved, neither of them talked, the blanket of tension laying over them. 

“And yet he was.” Diego said, and Dave sighed. He didn’t want to think about it, talk about it. He just wanted Klaus to come back so they could sit together and breathe through the loss together. “I’m sorry this all happened Dave.” 

“Don’t be.” He snapped. “You get soft, you end up lying on that cot, ready to be shipped home.” 

Diego had no response to that. How could he? Dave was being unreasonable, and he knew that. But he couldn’t help it, the man was a friend, but nosy as hell and never knew when to stop pushing. 

“Where’s Klaus?” Dave finally asked, ready to seek out his lover no matter what the Sargent or Klaus himself said. 

“I’m not sure.” Diego said, raising his eyebrows in an obvious challenge. Diego knew exactly where Klaus was, and was simply being an ass to prove a point. A lesson Dave had been through a million times with Klaus himself. 

“Diego,” Dave warned lowly. “I am your superior officer, I require the whereabouts of the Corporal and if you know them, you are required to inform me.” 

“I am not technically a soldier, never enlisted, never was drafted, you hold no power over me.” Diego said, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. 

Fuck wasn’t Diego some sort of police officer? If so he must be a fucking awful one with his tendency to screw everyone over like that. 

“Then take it this way, Klaus shouldn’t be alone right now and I need to be with him to support him as a friend.” Dave said, changing tactics. If the authority card didn’t work, guilt normally did. Diego’s face clouded for a moment, so Dave figured he was getting somewhere. 

“Klaus is a big boy; he doesn’t need you to look after him.” Diego said evenly, and Dave bristled. 

“Don’t pretend to know anything about what Klaus wants and needs.” He hissed, a surge of anger bubbling up inside. It had been a bad fucking day, and he just carried the body of his friend back hundreds of miles without sleep and he wanted this to end. He wanted to curl up in Klaus arms and feel safe, even when he knew they never truly were.

“Hey, I’m his brother.” Diego said, looking honestly hurt by Dave’s implications. “Of course I know what he wants, I care about him.” 

“Did you ever tell him that?” Dave asked, taking a step forwards. “Did any of you bother to show him you cared? He’s been here for four years and not once have I ever heard him want to go back to you guys. He’s a different man now Diego, and I know him better than any of you do, so I ask again; where is Klaus?” 

Diego was silent for a long moment, the two of them having a semi stare off, neither willing to back off. Was Dave being harsh? Yes, but at this moment he found he didn’t care. 

“Around the river outback.” Diego said evenly. “That’s where I last saw him.” 

Dave nodded, immediately marching out of the tent without another word. 

He would regret that conversation later, he always did. But it was something Diego needed to hear, something all his siblings needed to hear. 

Dave still remembered the first time he realized that Klaus never had anybody to love him, not even his siblings. 

_____________________________

They had been fighting in ‘Nam for almost a year now and Dave never wanted anything else in life. 

He never thought he would be at peace as much as he was lying here under the stars with Klaus, the wonderful, insane, beautiful man who came into his life with a blinding flash. 

Over the months the two of them had drifted closer and closer, the two of them arriving in the country around the same time, so Dave showed him the basics that he learned in his single month of being there. They experienced everything together, learning the ins and outs of wars beside each other.

And lying here under the dark, when they were supposed to be catching their precious hours of sleep, Dave felt like maybe this was it. This was what love felt like. 

Seeing Klaus stare up at the stars with childlike innocence, the moonlight lighting up his pale skin Dave loved kissing, Klaus hand captured in his own, their sweat slick skin pressed tightly together like they were afraid to let go. 

“Why haven’t you ever told me about your family?” Klaus asked out of the blue, turning to look at him, his breathtaking green eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

“There isn’t much to say.” Dave told him easily. His family wasn’t as big of a sore spot than it was years ago. He had plenty of time on the street to come to the conclusion that his family wasn’t coming back, that they weren’t worth the time. “You haven’t told me about yours either.” 

“My family sucks, that’s all you need to know.” Klaus said, turning away again. Dave bite his lip, wondering if it was worth the shot. 

“You talk in your sleep.” He said casually, feeling how Klaus tensed slightly beside him. “Mostly about your father, occasionally calling out to someone named Ben. You can tell me about this kind of stuff Klaus, I don’t like seeing you like that.” 

It was true, all the men here had nightmares, but Klaus’s were the worst. He would sometimes bolt awake in the middle of the night, pleads left on his lips as he curled into a ball, in a state not even Dave was coax him out of. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Klaus whispered, his voice frail. 

“How will it get better if you don’t?” Dave countered, still staring right at Klaus despite him not staring back. 

Klaus sat up his hand slipping out of Dave’s and he tried to ignore the loss of heat, the way his heart fell as his lover pulled away from him. 

“Why do you even care?” Klaus asked, flapping his arms in the way Dave knew he did when he became nervous. “Why are you asking?” 

“Because I love you!” He cried before he could stop himself, sitting up and grabbing Klaus’s hands again. 

Klaus stared at him, tears now swimming in his eyes and Dave felt them prickle his own. It was true, Dave loved Klaus with every inch of his heart, even in this fucked up place. Here in hell he found something he never thought he would, a man as crazy and fucked up as him, willing to put in as much effort and time as he was. Someone kind, beautiful, and exciting.

Dave loved Klaus more than anything else in the entire world and he hated seeing Klaus so beat up and broken as he was.

“Because I love you.” He repeated, squeezing Klaus’s hands between his to try and get the point across. It was okay is Klaus didn’t say it back, it was fine if Klaus didn’t feel the same way. He would live, the world would still turn, but Dave couldn’t go one more minute without telling Klaus how he felt. 

“But?” Klaus asked, a single tear dripping down his cheek. “You love me but what Dave?” 

“There’s no but.” Dave said, blinking in confusion. “I love you and I care, that’s why I ask if your okay.” 

“There always a but.” Klaus ripped his hands away again, the force knocking him back onto his ass.

“What do you mean?” Dave asked, wanting to get closer but afraid of how his lover would react.

“I love you Klaus, but you need to stay on lookout.” Klaus said, more tears spilling down his cheeks. “I love you Klaus, but you need to stop being such a fuck up. I love you Klaus but you need to try harder. I love you Klaus but you’re not good enough. There’s always a but Dave, so cut the crap and tell me what it is.”

Dave stared at him, feeling his own tears start to well up. 

Had no one ever told Klaus that they loved him with no strings attached? Even Dave’s parents loved him before the whole ‘I’m a homosexual’ thing. Even when he was alone, he had a few friends who trusted and loved him. Had Klaus never got that? Was the word love only ever used to manipulate him and make him feel bad? 

“Klaus,” He said calmly, taking a deep breath to center himself. “I love you, period. No buts, no nothing. I love you for who you are and whoever has made you think that that is not possible is wrong. I don’t care how many times I have to say it before you learn to under stand, but I love you.” 

He crawled forwards, reaching out to grab at Klaus and drag him into a hug, whispering those three little words over and over again. And as they lay there in the dark, buried into each others arms, Dave heard Klaus repeat them back.

In that moment he knew that they had hope. That they could get through this hellhole and Dave would personally hunt down every person that ever made Klaus feel this way and make sure they knew what a mistake they made. 

Under the stars that night was the moment Dave realized he would move heaven and hell for Klaus, and he knew Klaus would willingly do the same for him. 

_________________________

Dave shook himself out of his memories, walking down the beaten-up path leading to where he knew Klaus was. 

He should have guessed his lover would be here, the small river that ran behind them was Klaus’s favourite place to be, the sound of the rushing water, the refreshing coolness. The two of them always went there after stressful days, and the men knew to leave them alone if it wasn’t an emergency. 

It should have been the first place Dave’s mind went to.

“Took you long enough.” Klaus said over his shoulder from where he was lounging on the river edge, his vest and shirt off as well as his shoes and socks, his pants rolled up to his knees. “Was beginning to think you were avoiding me.” 

“Stopped to talk to your brother.” Dave said evenly, peeling off his own sweat stained shirt and shoes. 

He lowered himself down onto the dirt beside Klaus, rolling up his pant leg and sticking his feet into the lukewarm water. Klaus immediately leaned into his side, his head falling onto Dave’s shoulder. 

“Which one?” He asks softly. “Probably Diego, you two are hitting it off well.” 

“Not after that talk.” Dave snorted, leaning down and nuzzling Klaus’s hair. 

“Awe, did you scare off my brother again?” Klaus asked teasingly, smiling up at him but Dave could see how brittle it was. 

Dave simply shrugged at him, leaning down to softly kiss Klaus, his hand coming up to cup his face, cherishing the warmth behind it. He slid his hand down, grabbing Klaus’s wrist and pressing his fingers to the pressure point, reassuring himself that he was alive, here, not dead. 

Klaus pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. They both ignored the tears running down their face, and Dave had no idea if they were from him, Klaus, or a mixture of both. 

“He should have lived.” Klaus breathed, and Dave clutched him closer his other arm wrapping around him and pulling until Klaus was straddling him. 

“I know.” He whispered, bringing Klaus into a hug. “This sucks.” 

“Tell me about it.” Klaus laughed; his words muffled again Dave’s chest. “They boy are probably getting worried now.” 

“How long have you been out here?” Dave asked, not moving. 

“At least an hour.” Klaus hummed, pulling away slightly. “I was waiting for you specifically.” 

“I got that much.” Dave chuckled, pressing a kiss to Klaus’s forehead. “Should we head back? Sarg probably has things for us to do.” 

“Nah, Sarg has got us on rest for the rest of the day. But I guess we should go spend time with some of the boys.” Klaus told him, and Dave agreed. It was one of those unspoken things they did every time they lost one of their own. 

They’d make sure to spend more time with the troop, their impending mortality hanging over their heads. Dave didn’t know about Klaus, but things like this reminded him that none of them were guaranteed to get out of here alive, and it made him want to never let his fellow soldiers out of his eyesight, like they would fade away the second Dave took his eyes off them.

He was pretty sure Klaus felt the same way, and the two of them stood up, sharing one last chaste kiss before pulling on their clothes. Dave pretended not to admire Klaus’s thin but strong abdominal muscles before they got hidden by his shirt and vest.

He took Klaus hand when they finished it, squeezing it one last time before they marched back towards camp. 

Small moments like those ones were what made this hell hole bearable. Being able to kiss Klaus, even if it was in the middle of a blood-soaked land in secret, was better than never knowing Klaus at all, never being able to see him, or touch him, or hold him. 

Klaus looked back and smiled at him, and even though they would never forget this day, they still had a war to fight, a home to create. They couldn’t stop now. 

Dave wasn’t sure they’d ever be able to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few days ago and just never posted it? But I have exam week coming up so an update might not happen for a little while. Love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, but maybe just not for a while, I really want to get some of my other fics done before I start any really long projects. But I just had to get this out you know? 
> 
> But yeah, leave comments telling me what you think!! <3


End file.
